Electric motors having a commutator and brushes generate electromagnetic radiation by the switching of current that occurs as the brushes slide over the commutator. This electromagnetic radiation may cause electromagnetic interference with sensitive devices located nearby. Actuators incorporating electric motors are frequently used in vehicles to control the position of movable elements such as air flaps in an air conditioning system. Electromagnetic radiation from the motors of these actuators is required to be kept below desired levels to reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference on nearby computer systems. Currently, a filtering circuit is used to suppress the electromagnetic radiation but these components are expensive and as the desired level of allowable electromagnetic interference continues to decrease the cost of the filtering circuit increases to ensure electromagnetic compatibility.